The love Store
by DaniiStJames
Summary: Cuenta la historia de amor de Jazmine St.James y Rachel Berry las dos luchan por el amor de su vida pero tienen demasiados obstaculos en el camino.  Espero que entren a leer porque eso me aria super feliz n.n es mi primer Fanfic espero que les guste. ;D
1. El comienzo

Esta es una historia donde se narra cómo paso la historia de amor de Rachel Berry y Jazmine St. James.

**Declaimer: **Glee no me pertenece _U.U _pero igual si lo hiciera Jesse no hubiera dejado a Rachel pero bueno ya que

**The love story**

**Pilot**

JAZMINE ST. JAMES

Era un día tan tranquilo todo era perfecto tenía un fabuloso hermano quien pospuso su beca en la UCLA para apoyarme y no dejarme sola, tenía una beca con vocal adrenalina, también otra con las porristas y mis padres estaban en Europa. Todo era perfecto.

Baje las escaleras y vaya sorpresa la que me lleve ahí parados en la inmensa sala de nuestra casa estaban mis padres con caras molestas.

-Amm… Hola ¿no se suponía que estaban en Europa?

- Tomamos un avión para acá hace unos días jovencita. – dijo mi padre

- Niña mira venimos para acá porque nos llamaron de tu escuela. Nos dijeron que estas a punto de ser expulsada por tus malas calificaciones y tu poco esfuerzo en las clases y tu padre y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es culpa de todas las horas que pasas en vocal adrenalina.

- ¿Eso significa que me sacaran de vocal adrenalina?, pero tengo una beca ahí para Juliar y-y ta-tambien para la UCLA- tartamudee no podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto.

- Claro que no te sacaremos de vocal adrenalina- dijo mi padre eso me hizo sentir tan bien- porque te cambiamos de escuela- esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría en mi cara

-Ahora estas en el instituto McKinley ahí podrás hacer lo que quieras y esforzarte en la escuela – concluyo mi madre.

-Pero y mis becas y mis amigos – ya estaba llorando pero poco me importaba – y….y…y.

Me fui corriendo no podía verlos estaba llorando demasiado no podía ni hablar corrí al cuarto de Jesse ahí sabía que recibiría apoyo y consuelo.

Genial Jesse estaba dormido me senté junto a la puerta, abrace mis piernas y seguí llorando.

Después de unos 15 largos minutos Jesse se despertó, me vio llorar y rápidamente corrió hacia mí y me abrazo muy fuerte él sabía que no podía hablar no aun así que me llevo cargando hacía su cama me acostó y me abrazo después de un rato largo pare de llorar.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llorabas?- pregunto Jesse

- Es que nuestros padres me cambiaron de escuela y…y – no pude seguir hablando la voz se me rompió y empecé a llorar otra vez.

Jesse en cambio parecía molesto se paro, se cambio rápidamente y salió disparado hacia la sala.

Yo no quería salir estaba demasiado triste. Sé que estaba haciendo un drama pero poco me importaba hacia era yo dramática y así me querían y si no pues no me importa.

Se escuchaban gritos que venían de la sala, la mayoría de Jesse pero no quería salir.

RACHEL BERRY

Esta fue una semana muy buena es cierto que Finn me dejo por Quinn pero ya no me importa lo he superado y además debo ocuparme de mejores cosas como escribir la canción y muchas cosas aun mas importantes.

Ahora me dirijo hacía el instituto para un nuevo día.

Al llegar al instituto me encontré a Mercedes en la entrada así que me dirigí hacia ella.

-hola Mercedes- salude alegremente

- oh hola Rachel ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-

-Genial-respondió-….hasta ahora

-Que por…- me volteo la cara y quede viendo hacía una camioneta Ranger Rover con las placas de vocal adrenalina.

Muchas preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza ¿Quién estaba en esa camioneta? ¿Que hacia un vocal adrenalina aquí? De inmediato pensé en Jesse en todas las cosas lindas que pasamos juntos y en como rompió mi corazón aplastándolo por completo.

JAZMINE ST. JAMES

Aparque mi camioneta cerca del instituto estaba muy nerviosa pero en que estaba pensando yo nunca estaba nerviosa soy una St. James y una St. James nunca pero nunca se dejaba rebajar y mucho menos estar nerviosa respire hondo y Salí de la camioneta.

Como siempre y como toda una vocal adrenalina iba vestida de negro y a la última moda con la ropa más cara. Entre al instituto confiada y con la frente en alto como toda una vocal adrenalina iba por en medio del pasillo todos se me quedaban viendo y murmuraban varias cosas como ''Quien es ella'' y ''que linda ropa'' pero otras dos chicas que pienso eran populares se me quedaban viendo muy mal como si les cayera demasiado mal y no exagero parecía como si quisieran matarme y murmuraban cosas como ''Quien se cree esta'' y ''miren a esa tonta'' pero francamente no me importaba lo que decían de mi porque sé que soy mejor que ellas.

Entonces recordé que deje mi celular en la camioneta o eso creo así que salí y me dirige a mi camioneta cuando esas chicas aparecieron de la nada junto con algunos del equipo de futbol Americano y me rodearon tenían unas bebidas que jamás había visto en la vida.

-Miren que tenemos aquí- dijo un idiota del futbol

- una nueva que se cree el centro de atención- dijo una de las chicas

- veamos cómo se vería con un poco de color- dijo uno del futbol

Las chicas sacaron sus cámaras y los de futbol me apuntaban con esas bebidas parecía como si me las fueran a aventar. Pero de la nada salió la camioneta de mi hermano y todos se hicieron para atrás para evitar que los aplaste. El bajo de su camioneta y se acerco a mi me tendió la mano.

-Te llame para avisarte que nuestros padres se fueron otra vez y sonó en mi cuarto- tome mi teléfono- No seas tan descuidada y no confíes en nadie ya lo sabes ah y si te unes al Glee traite un cambio de ropa, y recuerda ''Acecinar o ser acecinado'' –

-Sabes no entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste- El y yo reímos

El me abrazo, luego de un pequeño rato me soltó – Ven te acompaño a tu clase-

Entramos a la escuela como siempre entrabamos a la nuestra por en medio del pasillo y con la frente en alto vi a algunos chicos del Glee club viéndonos y susurrando algo pero no le di importancia.

Llegamos al salón de español Jesse me abrazo y me susurro que me cuidara luego de eso me beso en la mejilla y se fue.

La verdad no quería que me dejara sola porque sentía algo extraño que no avía sentido en mucho tiempo sentía miedo y un vocal adrenalina no sentía miedo pero que estaba pensando ya no era una vocal adrenalina ya no tenía nada lo perdí todo tenía todo el derecho de sentir miedo, pero un St. James no podía dar a mostrar que tenía miedo así que tome aire y entre al salón.

Espero que les guste esta fic por ahora solo tengo esto por favor comenten quiero saber que opinan prometo publicar cada que escriba algo aunque sea un poquito

Bueno hasta la próxima vez espero que les guste Los quiere Dani :D


	2. Familia y Amor

Ola volví jamás se podrán deshacer de mi Jajaja espero que les guste *_* jaja

**Declaimer: **Glee blablabla no me blablabla pertenece y amm bla :D

JAZMINE

Al entrar vi que ya era temprano así que tome asiento en la parte de la derecha atrás para llamar menos la atención aunque me gustara la atención no me sentía muy confiada sin ningún conocido a mi lado. El salón se fue llenando poco a poco, luego de un rato timbraron el profesor entro a la clase.

-_Buenos días clase-_dijo el profesor en español

-_Buenos días – _respondimos todos excepto yo lo cual fue mala idea pues el profesor me vio

- _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ – Pregunto el profesor – _en español. _–me aclaro.

- _Mi nombre es Jazmine profesor –_dije a la perfección y sin el asentó estadunidense algunos en el aula se me quedaron viendo y tres de ellos me veían con odio.

-_Bienvenida a la escuela McKinley Jazmine- _aunque sonó como si no le gustara_ – ¿Nos podrías contar algo de ti?_

_-Pues vengo del instituto del Carmel, donde era la jefa del club de animadoras y cantante en vocal adrenalina, me cambiaron aquí porque a mis papas no les gustaba que sacara tan malas notas cuando en verdad soy muy lista- _termine mi explicación y me senté.

La clase pasó muy rápido y estaba segura que el profesor tenía algo contra mi pues siempre me preguntaba a cada rato, creo que me odia pero no importa.

Las clases pasaron rápidas y ahora tenía hora libre así que me dirigí al despacho de la entrenadora del club de porristas. Toque la puerta estaba preparada para verla sabia todo lo que se necesitaba para entrar así que no sería nada difícil.

-Pase- se oyó desde adentro así que entre.

-Buenas tardes- salude – quería saber si aun admitían chicas en el club de porristas

-Pues eso depende jovencita ¿que es lo que puedes hacer y ofrecer?- me pregunto

-Hago de todo, desde maro metas hasta saltos mortales y tengo muchos representantes que podrían donar mucho dinero- respondí

- Bueno en ese caso te hare una prueba después de clases- me dijo –ahora vete.

Salí de su oficina y me dirigí a la del Glee club ahí estaba el profesor en su despacho pero se me había olvidado que mi hermano había estado aquí y luego los traiciono de seguro sería muy difícil quedar a menos que les faltara alguien pero se me había olvidado que la tal amm Lauren Zizes se iría de la ciudad y este era su ultimo día así que no había de que preocuparme.

-Amm... profesor Shuester podemos hablar-

RACHEL BERRY

Este día empezó tan mal había llegado con tanto ánimo para que un vocal adrenalina lo arruinara y para colmo hermana de y me entere gracias a Mike quien me lo conto todo y simplemente no lo creía pero ahora tocaba Glee para mi suerte un lugar donde poder relajarme.

Entre y para mi sorpresa ya estaban todos ahí entre y tome asiento junto a Mercedes

-Chicos tengo algo que decirles y que tal vez no les guste pero les pido por favor que guarden sus opiniones- dijo el señor Shue- Les presento a nuestra nueva integrante Jazmine

Jazmine entro en el salón no sabía que hacer ella de seguro era una espía igual que su hermano

Se escucharon quejas de parte de todo el salón pero yo solo pensaba en Jesse en cómo me hacía sentir, en todo lo que pase con él. Momentos tan felices y luego cuando me rompió el corazón.

No lo aguantaba más me iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento, hasta que puse mi atención en la chica era tan parecida a Jesse mismo cabello mismos ojos mismas facciones se podría decir que fueron cuates pero no Jesse era mayor y cuando la vi bien pude notar que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y rojos. Estuvo llorando y ahora el dilema es ¿por qué? ¿Porque estaría lloran?

JAZMINE

Estaba de camino al Glee el profesor me había aceptado después de una larga charla que parecía que no iba a acabar jamás iba por el pasillo cuando alguien me jalo me tapo la boca y me metió al armario del conserje lucho como pude hasta que me soltó me dio la vuelta y me encontré con sus ojos sus hermosos ojos verdes y su pelo ondulado negro. Lucas me había venido a visitar, Lucas es el mejor amigo de mi hermano junto con Michael siempre que lo veo a los ojos recuerdo cuando nos conocimos ese momento tan especial.

Había entrado al Carmel y Jesse me mostro todo incluyendo a sus amigos me presento a Lucas y 2 meses después nos hicimos novios sin decirle nada a Jesse pues él es muy sobreprotector tratándose de mi y hoy era nuestro primer año juntos como pareja 15 de noviembre.

-Hola hermosa-

- Hola bebe- Nos besamos con mucha pasión

-Tengo que decirte algo… ya no quiero esconder nuestro amor y menos de tu hermano él es mi mejor amigo además de Michael y no quiero perder su confianza ya no se lo puedo ocultar ¿entiendes?- me dijo

-Entiendo pero y si él no lo acepta y si ya no me habla que pasa si tu pierdes su amistad- ya había comenzado a llorar – que pasa si nos separa –

-Eso no pasara- dijo el – Me asegurare de ello y si nos trata de alejar nunca lo lograra porque yo te amo y eso nunca nadie me lo va a quitar ¿entiendes?

-ok, pero yo no se lo diré…me tengo que ir a clase Luc te veo después-dije – y a Feliz primer año… bebe

Me fui directo al salón de Glee secándome una que otra lagrima y no dejaba de pensar que ¿Qué si tal mi hermano no le gustase nuestra relación? ¿La aceptaría? ¿Me dejaría estar con él? Su opinión era lo único que me importaba en la vida aparte de la de Lucas pero ¿que tal si él se enojara con migo? El es el único soporte que tengo para seguir adelante aparte de Luc moriría si me diera la espalda no podría seguir si él.

Me tope con el profesor él me dijo que esperara a que me llamara para entrar yo obedecí, lo escuche pronunciar mi nombre así que entre con paso decidido. Todos quedaron como en shock al verme pero después de dos segundos estallo el caos todos gritaban y me apuntaban no les había gustado nada que yo me uniera se notaba que no me querían aquí pero no me importa esa era mi frase no me importa era reconocida por eso y me lema era Acecinar o ser acecinado el lema de todos en vocal adrenalina y por no estar ya con ellos no significa que deje de ser mi lema.

-Por favor paren – grite – Yo no vine a espiar como lo hizo mi hermano

-Así entonces ¿por qué viniste?- grito una chica gorda y vestida de muchos colores

- Porque vine no es de tu incumbencia- dije brusca - …perdón es que no suelo dar explicaciones

- Eso no nos interesa, interesa porque estás aquí ahora, si nos hicieras el honor de explicarnos- dijo la chica que estuvo embarazada el año pasado.

- Pues para empezar no fue mi elección estar aquí pero mis padres me obligaron a venir a esta escuela y es todo lo que diré- les dije

Después de un rato ellos se callaron y seguimos con la clase el tema de las próximas dos semanas era nada menos que Los sentimientos, cantar una canción sobre cómo nos sentimos ahora y podíamos contar con la ayuda de quien sea. Esa era una noticia muy buena para mi podría contar con algo de ayuda de mis amigos.

Las clases acabaron así que me dirigí hacia el gimnasio para hacer la prueba de las animadoras.

Al llegar la maestra Sylvester estaba ahí entre e hice la prueba que no estuvo nada difícil. Dijo que el mañana me diría en que puesto quedaría si es que quedaba lo cual yo ya daba por hecho que quedaría.

Camino al estacionamiento me encontré con Lucas, abrazo y me llevo la mochila como todo un caballero.

-¿Como fue tu nuevo día?

-Horrible creí que moriría a cada rato-respondí

-Eres muy dramática pequeñita-dijo el ojiverde, me sonroje

-Jajaja ya sabes-

Llegamos al estacionamiento pero en la salida el se dirigió hacia su camioneta y me dijo que lo esperara pero note algo la chica con la que había salido mi hermano me estaba mirando ''disimuladamente''.

-¡SORPRESA!- me dijo Lucas detrás de mí con un oso grande blanco en sus manos y unos globos en forma de corazón y un globo igual de corazón más grande que decía _te amo. _Era de lo mas cursi y tierno que me había hecho en público bueno lo primero que había hecho en público.- ¿Te gusta?-pregunto después de un rato al ver que no decía nada.

Yo lo abrase con fuerza y luego lo bese apasionadamente olvidándome de toda la gente que estaba observando. De repente sentí que él luchaba por quedarse a mi lado pero algo lo jalaba hasta que quien lo jalaba le dio la vuelta y le pego un buen golpe en el ojo a Lucas, este cayó al suelo debido al impacto, yo me tire al piso junto con él y voltee a ver al imbécil que lo había tirado pero vi que era Jesse, quien no tardo en agarrar a Lucas otra vez y pegarle aun más fuerte, Lucas Se defendió como pudo ya todos estaban viendo el espectáculo que armaron.

Yo empecé a llorar era cierto que no me gustaba llorar en público pero no podía que darme viendo sin hacer nada

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermana imbécil?-

-Porque la amo idiota-

-¿Así? ¿Cómo amaste a Miriam, Ángela, Sofía, Anna y a otras 7?-

-¡Claro que No! ¡Con ella es diferente!

- porque debería de se…-

-¡PAREN!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude, me voltearon a ver – no ven el numerito que están haciendo, no ven lo que me están haciendo pasar, no ven como pierden su amistad y me dejan en medio para elegir. No puedo elegir entre ustedes dos – Salí corriendo de ahí hasta mi auto.

En el siguiente capítulo lo pondré de Rachel es que lo avía puesto con este pero por mensita lo borre y ya me canse de escribir U.u bueno ya saben porfa dejen comentarios y bla bla bla los quiero mucho


	3. Jesse and me

RACHEL BERRY

Este era un muy buen día (nótese mi sarcasmo) no podía creer que una vocal adrenalina estuviera aquí y mas aparte hermana de Jesse me la tope en el día bastante, compartimos varias clases y siempre que la veo, tengo que admitidlo pienso en Jesse, en su horrible cara _que extraño,_ en sus tontos rizos_ que tanto amo_, en su egocéntrica sonrisa _que me hace sentir segura._ Ah no puedo sentir esto por él, el es un maldito que me hizo sufrir.

Se acabaron las clases, estaba afuera esperando a Mercedes y vi salir a Jazmine con un chico de vocal adrenalina. Estaban riendo

-_Lo sabia ella era una espía como su hermano- _pensé

El se fue a su camioneta por algo, mientras ella estaba ahí esperándolo _se parecía tanto al imbécil de Jesse. _pensé otra vez

Luego mi atención se la gano una camioneta de la cual estaba saliendo Jesse el cual al bajar se quedo mirando algo sorprendido, seguí su mirada, ahí en la entrada del instituto estaban besándose el chico y Jazmine, la cual tenía un osito de lo mas adorable, voltee a ver a Jesse y estaba corriendo en dirección a los tortolitos.

Llego con ellos giro al chico y le dio un golpe en la cara lo cual creo que no le hizo gracia puesto que empezaron a pelear gritándose de cosas hasta que Jazmine los paro les dijo algo que no pude escuchar y salió del instituto en su camioneta.

Los chicos que más bien parecían niños se estaban echando la culpa entre los dos hasta que tuvieron la ''gran'' idea de ir a buscar a Jazmine. El chico se fue mientras Jesse iba a su camioneta, paró en seco y parecía que venía hacia mí pero que algo se lo impedía yo voltee a ver a la entrada del instituto a ver cuando saldría Mercedes pero nada

-Hola-dijo Jesse enfrente de mí, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba parado tan cerca de mi

-¿Qué demonios quie…-

-Perdón-

Parecía tan irreal lo que me había dicho no me creía la escena delante de mí el pidiéndome perdón

-Disculpa creí que dijiste…-

-Perdón….Se que me comporte como un imbécil. Yo necesitaba decirte esto Rachel te llame varias veces pero cambiaste tu numero y me bloqueaste en Facebook y MSN, yo solo quería pedirte perdón y entenderé que no quieras perdonarme no te obligare a nada- Jesse se dio media vuelta y camino unos pasos luego dio media vuelta – Y Rachel esa vez en el estacionamiento cuando te dije que te ame quería decir te amo- seguido de eso Jesse subió a su camioneta y se fue.

Ahora estaba totalmente confundida Jesse me ama o me amaba según lo que entendí.

Salí de ahí Mercedes no salía la dejaría ahí y mañana le pediría perdón por no esperarla. Encendí mi coche y me dirigí a mi casa, ya ahí entre a mi habitación me arrodille delante mi cama saque una caja y la abrí.

En ella se encontraban tantas cosas que me recordaban lo feliz que era y lo desdichada que soy ahora, se encontraban los recuerdos de mi vida con Jesse, foto, regalos y CD entre otras cosas. Saque un papel arrugado del fondo de la caja. En mis manos estaba el número del celular de Jesse St. James.

Sin pensarlo más marque el número despacio y llame. Estaba muy nerviosa ni siquiera sabía porque le llamaba….

-Hola?-Dijo Jesse –hay alguien ahí? –pregunto después de un minuto

-amm… hola Jesse

-Rachel?- dijo sorprendido y creo que hasta emocionado

-Si… oye quisiera poder…amm no se si tienes tiempo de amm… platicar civilizadamente tu y yo

-Claro Rachel…..oh espera

_-Ey espera vuelve aquí- grito Jesse – oye no…es mi camioneta DEMONIOS!_

-Jesse pasa algo malo?-

-No tranquila, solo que mi hermanita me quito el coche y me dejo varado en un parque.- Se Escuchaba algo molesto y desesperado

-Tranquilo ¿en que parque te dejo?

- Amm… deja checo… estoy en Schoonver park

-Ok ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-Por favor, no conozco bien aquí

-bien voy para allá.

Colgué el teléfono y Salí hacia mi carro. No sabía porque lo hacía tal vez porque en el fondo pero muy en el fondo lo sigo aman…no eso es imposible agite mi cabeza borrando esa estúpida idea de mi cabeza.

Llegue al parque no recordaba lo grande que era me tardaría mucho buscando a . Di una caminata corta y me tope con algo inesperado Blaine estaba; sorprendentemente con ropa normal, sentado en un tronco caído y para mi mala suerte me vio se levanto y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Ey, Hola Barry

-Hola Blaine

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensando, pero ya me iba- no quería sonar descortés pero no quería hacer esperar a James

-A esta bien, yo también me iba me esperan. Adiós Rachel

-Adiós Blaine

Blaine se alejo velozmente, después de caminar otro rato sin rastro de St. Tarado James me sonó el móvil vi la pantalla y era .

-Bueno

-Rachel, ¿te perdiste?

-Claro que no…solo no te hayo

De repente unas manos me roderón y me dieron la vuelta estaba a punto de gritar ayuda cuando vi la cara del tipo era Jesse se acerco el teléfono a la cara.

-Lo siento Rach tengo que colgar me encontré con alguien que necesita me ayuda para volver.-dijo Jesse y colgó el celular – Hola señorita ¿Cómo se llama? –dijo en plan de juego

-Eres un tonto, ¿Lo sabes?- dije fingiendo seriedad pero en verdad quería estallar en risas y abrazarlo.

-A bueno nos a vamos – dijo algo raro como sentido

- lo decía en broma- dije riéndome

-Ja. Eres mala Berry – dijo antes de empujarme

- Oye porque me empujas-

-porque…eres mala ya te lo había dicho-

-olvidaste algo que paso el otro a…

- no necesitas recordármelo…bueno nos vamos-

-sí, vámonos

Nos dirigimos al auto, ya hay Jesse me abrió la puerta del co-piloto con mis llaves.

-Que? Como conseguiste las llaves?.

-Fue muy fácil de hecho- dijo y rio un poco- cuando te empuje las tome de tu bolsillo.

-Oye además de cantante egocéntrico eres ladrón.

-No…solo quiero conducir.

-Que tonto eres… dame mis llaves

- Ni lo creas Berry- Al decir eso me cargo y me subió al auto.

Espere a que él se subiera, cuando se subió lo golpee en el hombro.

-Auch. Porque la violencia Berry?-

-Am. Hola, ES MI AUTO-

- Y que. Dijiste que querías platicar civilizadamente conmigo, lo cual no estás haciendo muy bien porque digo pegas fuerte. Pero el caso es que ahora te llevare a un lugar para platicar y comer algo.

-Adonde me llevas -

-A un restaurante-

-Dime que no a Brestix hay van todos.

-No te preocupes no te llevare ahí

Condujo por unos 30 minutos hasta que llegamos a un restaurante muy lujoso la verdad.

-Oye St. James no puedo entrar ahí no estoy arreglada-

-Tonterías te vez… Hermosa Rachel como siempre- el me miraba de una forma tan especial de el así me miraba cuando me dijo que me había amado y me tiro el huevo en la frente y cuando me dijo que quería decirme te amo en el estacionamiento, lleno de arrepentimiento y amor era tan hermoso verlo con esos ojos.

-Amm. Gracias Jesse- dije y se le formo una sonrisa- Porque sonríes .

-Porque me dijiste Jesse, siempre me dices St. James.

-Bueno pues.-No me había dado cuenta de que le había llamad Jesse un gran error porque de seguro eso le dio una idea errónea de que tal vez lo perdone. Y por el momento, aunque suene cruel, no le quería dar esperanzas. Solo para hacerlo sentir un poco culpable. – Es tu nombre no o quieres que te llame tonto- dije esto y su expresión cambio a una triste yo solté una risita porque creyó la broma- Era broma _Jesse.-_dije haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

-Ya te lo había dicho y te lo volveré a decir Eres mala- y me empujo otra vez.

-Dime que no me quitaste las llaves de la casa- dije

El rio – No Rachel, ahora porque no entramos y conversamos un poco, pero ahora civilizadamente ya me arte de los golpes-

-Si claro, vamos-

Bueno espero que les guste… me tarde porque era muy poco así que le agregué media página mas jajaja ya sé que les dije que publicaría aunque fuera poco pero se me hacía que se enojarían si lo hacía pequeño :$. Espero dejen comentarios.


End file.
